


Pushing Buttons

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom!Patrick, Dom/sub, M/M, Nah I ain't even sorry y'all know it's true, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Pete, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...If Patrick knew one thing, it was that no matter how much lenience he gave Pete (which tended to be a lot, by the way), Patrick was still in charge. And he sure as hell was NOT going to let Pete spoil "Die Hard" for him. Note: I no longer support Pete Wentz





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a one shot I made with my friend but I decided to post it on here. My first smut that I ever wrote too. Btw it's unedited cause I'm lazy so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

Patrick was sitting on the couch, Pete under his right arm, snuggled up close to him. They were watching "Die Hard". Pete was rather bored with the situation, but in Patrick's defense they had already watched "Moana" for like, the third time. Although, Patrick had to admit, he might've liked that movie too. Okay, understatement. "Moana" was a flat out masterpiece. But that was missing the point of what was going on right now.

Pete was really starting to get antsy, and Patrick could feel him squirming around. Patrick loved Pete with all of his heart, but sometimes Pete's constant fidgeting could get a little on the annoying side. He never sat still, but when he was in this kind of mood, it only got worse. Around these times was when Patrick usually put Pete "in his place", but he wasn't feeling extremely strict right now.

That was until Pete must have felt entitled to plop his head dead centered on Patrick's crotch. And normally, Patrick wouldn't see this as a big deal. Not every single aspect of their relationship was sexual. But oh, right now, this was definetly sexual what Pete was doing.

Pete knew how to push all of Patrick's buttons, the good and the bad. But right now, he seemed to be aiming for both. And he was succeeding, judging by Patrick's body uncontrollably reacting to what he was doing to him. And if Patrick knew one thing, it was that no matter how much lenience he gave Pete (which tended to be a lot, by the way), Patrick was still in charge. And he sure as hell was NOT going to let Pete ruin "Die Hard" for him (even though Patrick would never turn Pete down for anything or anyone).

"Peter," he said firmly. And if Patrick had calculated things correctly, no matter how many times he repeated Pete's formal name like this, Pete wasn't gonna budge. And if Patrick had learned one thing over the years in his relationship with Pete, it was that he took a lot of work, and a lot of patience. Patrick wasn't feeling the patience right now.

"Peter, stop it," he said again, a little bit more of a warning tone present in his voice. Patrick could swear he felt Pete smile into his crotch. And Patrick knew that smile. He could feel it. Literally.

Pete was a very open person when it came to body language. And as Patrick knew, his face tended to lead to his thinking. And oh, Patrick could just imagine what Pete was thinking right now. Probably something between 'fuck me' and the teeniest tiniest bit of 'fuck you', with the ladder being more figurative. Although it was Pete, so Patrick couldn't say for sure.

And if he was being honest, Patrick was playing a game of his own with Pete. Whether Pete was picking up on this or maybe just being difficult with him, Patrick wasn't sure. Or it could have been a little bit of both. But Patrick knew that he was going to come out the winner. 

He decided he would test one last time to see if Pete was going to back off or not. Although he probably already knew the answer. It was just more fun to get into the action role.

"Peter, this is your last chance, now stop," he said on last time, the icy edge to his voice really starting to show.

Pete cocked his head to look up and face Patrick. He had his hands on the upper portion of Patrick's left leg. He was laying on his stomach with his legs crossed and up in the air. The look on his face was doubtful and inquisitive. Patrick thought Pete looked like such a brat right now. And what Pete said a few seconds later definetly contributed to Patrick's thoughts:

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked. Patrick could sense the slight seductive undertone. Pete had no idea what he was getting himself into. Or maybe he did, and this was why he was acting like this.

Pete was quite the masochist when he was in the mood. Of course, with Patrick being the softie he was inside, he never caused any more pain to Pete than spanking him. And just with his hand. Never with a paddle.

Even though Pete was quite the troublemaker sometimes, Patrick would never do anything that Pete wasn't one hundred percent consenting too. He swore to himself when he started this whole thing that he would never be 'that guy'. But thoughts aside, Pete was so getting it tonight.

"Hmm, I have to ask, where did this behavior come from?" Patrick asked with amusement.

"Hmm, I have to ask, why don't you let me suck you off?" Pete said mockingly.

"Hmm, you know what, why aren't I letting you suck me off?" It would keep that big mouth of yours shut for awhile now, wouldn't it? Now come on Petey, don't keep me waiting," Patrick said as last word.

Patrick knew Pete wouldn't need any convincing to do this. After all, Patrick was no fool. He knew what Pete had been trying to get at in the first place.

"Hurry up, don't dawdle with me Pete," Patrick said shortly, but the excitement was still clear in his voice. He and Pete both wanted this. Pete moved so he was on his knees bending down over Patrick's crotch, unzipping his jeans. Patrick thrusted his hips up to let Pete pull them down. He kept his hips up as Pete pulled down his boxer shorts.

Pete started to slowly stroke Patrick's length, that look on his face still there. He usually faltered when Patrick acknowledged any behavior of his that was untolerated, but tonight he wasn't taking Patrick seriously.But game or no game, Patrick was going to  **make** Pete take him seriously.

A truly dominant Patrick was one not to be messed with. Pete needed to be reminded of that. And after Patrick got his out of the deal (he was technically getting his the whole way through, even though he was gentle didn't mean he didn't know how to show someone that he was the boss) but oh, he was so going to give Pete the reminder.

Pete turned his head back and leaned down to put Patricks's length in his mouth. He started swirling his tongue around the head. Pete was teasing him. And Patrick was having none of that tonight.

By the end of this, Patrick wanted Pete to be red in the face and gasping for air because he had himself shoved so far down his throat. So, Patrick did the only thing he could think of, and pushed Pete's head down to accommodate his member.

Pete gagged at the sudden movement. Patrick gave him a few seconds to adjust and then continued to move his head up and down on his length. He could tell that Pete was trying to control his gag reflex, although no matter what, Patrick was in control of the situation, so it pleasured him just the same whether Pete could control his reflexes or not.

Although he had to admit, Pete was no blowjob rookie. He could give head better than anyone Patrick had ever met. And Patrick, as much as he hated to say it, had definetly had a few others before Pete. But he only liked the others, he loved Pete.

But right now Pete was supposed to be getting punished, so Patrick focused his mind on the moment. He could feel himself getting close. He had his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed. His hand was grasped in Pete's hair, pulling his head in the back and forth rhythm he had established once he had gotten really into it.

He moved his head over to the left to see Pete's face more clearly, since Pete's shaggy hair was covering most of the view from the side. Patrick saw that Pete's eyes were closed, his mouth wrapped tightly around his member. And oh, that did it for him. Patrick was a goner. 

He felt himself pulsating and coming down Pete's throat. At least Pete had him pretty deep down in his mouth. Semen on taste buds was never a pleasant experience, Patrick knew.

Pete lifted his mouth off Patrick's member, and he looked exactly like Patrick had wanted him to after he was done with this. His face was reddened, his eyes were as wide as circles, and Patrick could hear him trying to regain his breath. But Patrick still had one other thing planned. He wasn't done with Pete's punishment. Even though he knew that Pete was enjoying every minute of it.

Come here Pete, scoot up a little bit, get on my lap."

Pete complied to Patrick's words and wriggled his body up a little bit so he was laying across his lap. He knew what Patrick wanted. And Patrick knew what Pete wanted too, judging by the hard on that he felt against his right leg. If he hadn't just came, Patrick would have probably gotten one of them himself.

Patric pulled Pete's jeans and boxers down a little past his ass. Those skinny jeans that Pete always wore seemed like a hassle to get on and off, so Patrick only fully took them off when he had too. He had no clue what Pete found so special in those size five women's jeans, but he had to admit, they sure looked sexy on him. Now that he thought about it, that was probably why Pete always wore them.

Pete was still a little out of breath, so Patrick waited a few minutes before he started to spank him. Getting twenty hard smacks on the ass when out of breath he assumed wouldn't have the best outcome. Since Patrick had asthma, he could emphasize.

"Are you ready?" Patrick asked, just for safe measures. He knew that some submissive didn't appreciate an over cautious, over caring dominant, but Patrick would still stick by his ways.

After a few seconds, Pete said a quiet, "Yes."

Patrick didn't move for a few moments, but then all of a sudden he threw his hand down onto the right side of Pete's ass. He could hear Pete's breathing speed up.

"One," Pete said in a strained voice.

Patrick didn't always require Pete to count how many spanks he got, but that didn't mean he didn't like it when he did.

As Patrick continued to spank him though, Pete was overall becoming more vocal. He had gone from loud breaths to whimpers to crying out whenever Patrick forcefully put his hand down on his ass. His hard on had even disappeared, although Patrick knew that Pete still got pleasure from the pain he received.

Patrick was about five away from the twentieth spank. Pete's voice was muffled since he was pressing his face into the couch cushion, and he was roughly crooning out numbers at this point. Patrick could barely understand what he was saying, but he still really liked to hear it.

"Nineteen," Pete cried out, his voice reaching a high point. Patrick could tell that Pete was a mess right now. It was good that there was only one more to go, since Pete looked like he wouldn't be able to take much more. Patrick smacked the palm of his hand down extra hard on Pete's ass one last time, and Pete sobbed for the final time, "Twenty."

Patrick stayed there and rubbed Pete's ass for a few minutes to soothe him. He could see the red marks on the right side. They were in the shape of his hand.

Pete's breathing was slowly returning to a normal rate, but he was like a ragdoll in Patrick's lap. Patrick had a feeling that he was getting tired. He didn't even have the heart to carry Pete to bed though. He had realized after a few minutes of Pete being silent that he had fallen asleep. Oh well for finishing "Die Hard" tonight.

Patrick guessed that he would be spending the rest of the night in this position. But that was okay. If Pete was happy (and safe of course), then Patrick was satisfied with the situation, no matter what it may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was originally gonna be a daddy kink one shot, but daddy kink is just...CRING
> 
> Lol


End file.
